Himitsu
by Mrs. Ryoki
Summary: [Yamato x Mimi oneshot] “Ano…do you want to share an umbrella with me?” A pretty girl with brown hair inquired sincerely, causing Yamato to look at her in surprise.


**Himitsu**

'It's starting to rain.'

Watching the gray clouds suspend in the air threateningly, the boy drew in a sharp breath as he quickened his pace out of the school gates. He noticed that the female students began to bare their flower-printed umbrellas and gather in small groups for the walk home.

"Ano…do you want to share an umbrella with me?" A pretty girl with brown hair inquired sincerely, causing Yamato to look at her in surprise.

"Okay…thanks," The boy stepped closer to the strange girl as she held the parasol higher allowing him to stoop for shelter.

They continued to walk in silence, but Yamato couldn't help but glance at the peculiar girl every few seconds. She was wearing a soft smile on her lips, and was dressed in an elite school's uniform, clutching a skinny briefcase in one hand.

"Do you like rain?" The girl abruptly asked, turning her body towards him with curiosity burning in her honey eyes.

Yamato pondered for a bit and finally shook his head in reply. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

The brunette smiled and shrugged in a relaxed manner. "Just wondering, ne!" She twirled the umbrella with pleasure as she ambled into puddles carelessly. "Kya!" She yelped as water splashed onto her white socks.

Yamato smothered a laugh as he eyed the flustered girl, attempting to squeeze out the water droplets from her soaked socks. 'Her clumsiness is…quite cute.' "Eto, miss, would you like to dry your socks at my house? It's not so far from here."

The girl peeked at Yamato with relief in her eyes. "Hontou ni? Yokatta! Arigato, um- I didn't catch your name…"

The blonde offered her a small smile. "Watashi wa Ishida Yamato."

"Oh! I'm Tachikawa Mimi! It's an honor to meet you, Ishida-senpai." The girl fell back into step with him as they carried on their stroll towards the Ishida residence.

"Please, no need for formalities." He suppressed an amused grin and stared straight ahead.

"Haiii! May I call you Ishida-san instead?"

"That is fine by me," The boy smiled at her and Mimi's cheeks reddened.

'Waa..his genuine smile, so- so cute!' Mimi's heart throbbed faster as her gaze lingered a while longer on the boy next to her.

"We're here." Yamato halted in front of a vast apartment complex. He nodded and urged Mimi forward. "Come on…"

'This building…so big!' The brunette mentally squeaked as she surveyed the multiplex with marvel.

"Yea," Yamato replied to her thoughts. "It's quite big. Hurry, now! You've been standing in the rain for more than a minute." He pinched Mimi's blouse and hauled her to the elevator.

"Gomen, Ishida-san!" Mimi dropped her head in shame as she and Yamato entered the lift. 'Mimi no baka!' She scolded herself.

'Heh. She apologizes a lot, doesn't she?' Yamato mused as he observed the petite girl, who had water droplets dotted along her skirt.

'He's not saying anything! Mou…I hope he's not mad at me!' Mimi shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment as they waited for the elevator to reach the 21st floor.

_Ding._

"You can open your eyes now, Tachikawa-san. We've arrived at my floor." His blue eyesdanced with laughter as the lift doors slid open.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Mimi stuttered as she trailed the older boy's lead.

Yamato fished the key out of his pockets and slotted it into the keyhole. He rotated the knob and strode inside. "Otou-san! I'm home!" He didn't expect a reply and kicked off his loafers. "Come in, Tachikawa-san."

Mimi timidly nodded her head as she gazed at the Ishida's apartment. 'It's not what I expected…there is hardly any furniture and the decorating is lacking colors...'

"Looks like a pigsty, eh?" The boy gestured to the beer cans and boxed pizzas strewn across the dining room table. 'Otou-san can't even clean up his own mess.' He sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

"Ha ha! The clutter does not bother me at all.' Mimi giggled as she explored the apartment.

"Here, I'll get you a miniature fan so you can dry your socks." Yamato offered as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Ishida-san!" Mimi exclaimed as she looked at a string of photo frames placed firmly on a shelf. 'No pictures of his okaa-san? No siblings? No pets? Where are Yamato's friends? Cousins? They're just him and his otou-san…' The brunette sighed sadly as she finished her tour. 'Why does someone so wonderful like Ishida-san appear so lonely?'

"Here you go," Yamato emerged from the bathroom with an orange-colored plastic mini fan in his grasp. He tossed it to Mimi. "Press the green button to start the fan." He instructed gently before sauntering to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Mimi's socks were dry and Yamato had returned from the kitchen with two bowls of instant noodles in his hands.

"Are you hungry?"

Mimi nodded sheepishly. "A little bit…"

The boy pushed the bowl of noodles in Mimi's direction. "Here. Eat this if you want,"

The brunette's eyes shimmered with happiness. "T-thank you so much!" Her sugary voice raised two notches.

"Not a problem. In return for sharing your umbrella with me," Yamato avoided her blushing face as he ate his noodles. He too, felt his cheeks heat up.

The two ate their food happily, filling up their empty stomachs. They did not converse at all, but cherished the silence between them. Once they were finished, Mimi stood up to leave.

"Do you want me to wash the dishes for you?" She chirped hopefully.

Yamato shook his head. "Mimi, you've been a great enough help today," He said, using her primary name for the first time.

The brunette glanced down hastily so he wouldn't catch her strawberry-red cheeks. "Oh…doitashimatshite (you're welcome)……Yamato…" She blushed even more as once uttering the boy's first name.

"I'll see you around, Mi-chan. Let's walk home together from now on. It will be our little secret…" The blonde leaned forward and pecked Mimi on the cheek.

"S-sure…ja matta.." Too stunned to speak, the girl felt all the blood rush to her head as the boy waved goodbye and closed the door.

_It will be our little secret. _


End file.
